


Beneath a Midnight Sky

by Paintedwings77



Category: Merlin (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Magic, Romance, Sex Magic, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedwings77/pseuds/Paintedwings77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett is a witch of The Old Religion. Legend has it vampires can link themselves to such witches & use their powers as their own.When Damon meets Scarlett he will do what he must to get an edge up on his revenge. Damon gets his way but a spell to go awry and take him to a time where honor & magic rule the land, where new alliances and enemies are made. OC/Crossover Damon/Morgana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a Midnight Sky

_Welcome to my new story Beneath a Midnight Sky, this story will be a crossover. But please don't let that deter you. You wont need much knowledge from either show to follow this story._

This story will crossover with Merlin's world (Chapter 10).

In my story world, this takes place during Season 1 of Vampire Dairies. Although Damon did come back to mostly torture his brother Stefan, he is not infatuated with Katherine. His love was compelled from her. Although I will not be touching much on the other people of Mystic Falls since they will not play a big role in my story.

In Merlin it will take place at the beginning of seasons 2.

I do hope you give it a chance.

This story is a bit different, I wrote it from Scarlett point of view, but I felt it wasnt enough. I wasnt to keen on writing in Damon view as well because later on when more characters are added it just wouldn't work. So this is written in 1st and 3rd person view. Hope its not to strange.

Last note, my story will contain mature subjects, such as swearing, violence and sexual content. (No rape or anything like that)

I love pictures and art work. If you go to my profile I have pictures of the characters. I add more as more people come along.

A big Giant THANK YOU to my new beta reader Adrienna, you my dear are a true blessing, thank you for doing such a tedious task, I don't think I can ever thank you enough.

I do not own or claim to own Vampire Diaries or Merlin.

Last note: Stefan is listed as a character. He plays a small role in the first chapters, he then disapears until chapter 29 where he will play a much bigger role.

Beneath The Midnight Sky

**Chapter 1**

I had no idea that my family moving to Mystic Falls would change my life entirely. A chance meeting with the most peculiar man would throw everything I knew and loved upside down.

I was on my second semester in college; I didn't care much when my dad announced we were moving. I was barely ever home anyway; I was usually on campus all day and often just stayed with my friend Sophie for the night. It was summer break when we all moved into the big house. Since we had moved a few States South I would have to get a dorm room this year though.

"Come on Star, lets go to the park!"

"Yes yes, let's go, pllleeeaaasseeee!"

My twin sisters begged. I sighed and closed the book I was reading. Looking into their big hazel eyes, I knew I had little chance of saying no. Daisy and Eve, my younger sisters were identical twins. They were adorable and they knew it, and they used their cuteness whenever they wanted something.

"What did mom say?" I asked

"She said it was up to you, plllleaaseee say yes Star!"

"Fine" I sighed, giving my romance novel a longing look. I guess I would have to find out the faith of the couple I was reading about later.

They both squealed and ran for the front door. I hurried and followed. We walked down the old cracked sidewalk. It was a lovely sunny day. The girls skipped along the sidewalk arguing over what they would do first when we got to the park.  
Mystic Falls was like every other small town. It was small enough where everyone knew one another, but big enough so everyone had plenty to gossip about. We had moved into the older section; homes were bigger, more dated. My dad said these homes had life, a class to them. Most of them were built in the late 1800s, and were passed down from generation to generation. He said we were lucky to have found the one we did.

We were walking by a large brick and stone home. It was so large and it had that Gothic gloom to it. Large pine trees sat in the front yard. Then we strolled by a man coming out of his front door. He was probably my age and was breathtaking to look at. He had midnight black hair, and was dressed in black pants and black t-shirt. His eyes narrowed at us as we walked by. He simply watched us, and even from the distance I was at I could see his very blue eyes fix on me. They were sharp and didn't miss a thing. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I increased my speed and hurried the girls along; I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until we were well out of sight.

Once nearing the park I wondered who that guy was. He didn't greet us; he had just stared, and had given me the creeps too. I pushed him out of my thoughts and ran with my sisters.

The afternoon turned out to be rather fun. I played and ran around like a child and remembered why I loved spending time with my sisters. We all came home exhausted and tuckered out. When we came in both my parents were dressed up.

"Where you two going?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Just out for the evening, you don't mind watching the girls do you?" My father questioned.

"No its alright, you two have fun."

They both left. The girl's mom wasn't my real mom. My real mom had taken off when I was two, so I didn't remember her. My father was quite reluctant to talk about her. I often wished he would talk though, or at the very less let me ask questions. It might explain why I am the way that I am. I sighed and looked at the twins.

"You girls hungry?"

"Starving!" They replied in unison.

I decided I was not in the mood to cook so I called up one of the local restaurants and arranged to pick up something. The twins were good girls, they were also almost eleven years old, and both looked rather tired so I left them home alone for ten minutes while I drove to the Grill and got us our food.

Getting into my old Ford Focus I let my thoughts drift again. Since I was seven I'd had strange abilities, sometimes I could read more from a person like emotions or if they were lying, I could move objects with a simple thought, and lately I could heal. It was unnerving at first. Once I was helping move boxes and I tore my leg up on a sharp corner. It was a rather nasty wound. It was deep. After I had inspected it my dad rushed to get the first aid kit, but when he got back to me the wound was almost gone, by morning there was nothing left but an angry looking scar. Two weeks later there was no evidence I was ever hurt.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I wish I had answers.

Pulling up at the Mystic Grill, I hurried inside. The place was packed, friends eating together, talking and laughing. It made me feel lonely for my friends at college and I was anxious to get back in school. I made my way to the counter and smiled at the man behind the bar, giving him my name. While he went to get my order I turned around and leaned back on the bar looking around. A few faces looked familiar, I had seen them around town a few times, but I didn't know anyone's name.

"Here you go, that will be $25.50." The guy came back with three containers. I handed him my debit card. Once everything was paid for I grabbed my food and turn to leave. In my haste to get back to my sisters I hurried and walked right into something hard. Looking up fast I saw that something was a someone. Namely a tall guy with a leather jacket and the most amazing blue eyes I had even seen. They reminded me of the blue you see when you picture a tropical island and the ocean surrounding it, a clear and dark blue. That's when I placed him, the guy from the house earlier.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I blurted out trying to keep my stack of containers from falling.

He gave me a smirk, eyeing me with that look again that gave me shivers.

"No problem, it happens." He said with a hint of humor in his eyes, "here let me help you with that." He grabbed my three containers and let me go ahead to lead the way.

Walking I turned my head a bit so he could hear me,

"Thank you so much, that's really nice of you."

If he replied I didn't hear. At the door I opened it and held it for him. My car was parked in the side parking lot. The street and parking area was dead, no one was around. I opened the passenger car door and took the food from the stranger, and shut the door. I turned back to find him a little close, like personal space close.

I smiled a bit uncomfortably.

"Thanks again, you didn't have to do that." I fidgeted with my keys.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Damon." He gave me a strange look, his irises suddenly dilated and he leaned forward a bit more. His voice grew a tone deeper.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning back till my back touched the car.

"Oh ... uhh yeah ... " he rubbed his left eye, "something in my eye..."

"Ah, okay well I got to go..." I tried to scoot away to get to the driver side.

Damon gave me a rather strange look; it was a mix between curiosity and anger. Why was he angry? I didn't even know him. After a long moment of us staring at each other he moved back a bit to let me pass, but not before stopping me.

"I don't think I caught your name." He said silkily.

"Scarlett..."

"Ah of course ... lovely name." He took my hand and bent down to place a kiss on my knuckles. "Very nice meeting you, Scarlett."

I watched his head bend down and stared at his dark midnight hair and felt a jolt of electricity when his lips brushed against my hand. I gasp and pulled away and he looked just as stunned. I felt so odd; I needed to get out of there. I hurried by, got in my car and took off.

I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Damon as he stood in the road watching my car pull away.

A puzzled as hell Damon watched Scarlett pull away. Damon Salvatore, dumbfounded, that did not happen very often. He was the one that usually made people wonder, not the other way around. Scarlett was a pretty little thing though, Damon thought. What really stumped him is that he had tried to compel her, a vampire trait that he used and admittedly abused. It rendered humans helpless and to do as he pleased with them, or to remember what he told them to remember.

He had wanted to compel Scarlett.

His intentions were not 100% honorable when he helped her out.

When she crashed into him he recognized her right away as the girl that walked by his house this afternoon. No one else in Mystic Falls had hair that ... red, and her smell ... he had to practically restrain himself when she had walked by. He had the urge to use his vampire speed and run to her, look at her closer, devour her. But he hadn't. He was quite proud that he resisted temptation, but it would seem that faith and temptation had a different plan in store for him because this time she walked right into him! He had been good earlier, now she had been practically dropped on his lap, he wasn't going to say no again, he had taken her outside, alone, he was just going to have a little taste, just to satisfy his curiosity.

But once again it would seem that God or whatever it was had something against him because she had resisted his compulsion and he had promised Stefan he'd be a good boy ... He didn't want to kill the girl or scar her for life, so since he couldn't tamper with her memory he had backed off. But now he wanted to know WHY she had resisted. He couldn't see any vervain on her, unless she had drunk it. But her family had just moved in, he hadn't heard of them before so he doubted they were even aware of vampires ... no, this was something else and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The next day I was left alone at home. My step-mom had to leave for business to Texas for a week; my father thought it would be fun for the family to go along as a last vacation before school. I opted to stay home, I told them I had some reading to catch up on for college, but in truth I just wanted some alone time. I loved my family, but I have always been a loner, more so lately though.

I felt so awkward around everyone, as if I didn't fit in. Picture a group of people marching, all together in harmony. That is the world. Then there is me. I just can't seem to follow in step; I am always too early or late, I stumble around and end up behind. Alone.

Shutting the romance novel I was reading I stretched and stood up. I had been inside all day, peaking out the window the evening sky was streaked with golds and yellows, I thought maybe I should get some fresh air. Giving myself a quick glance in the mirror I figured my appearance was adequate enough in case I saw anyone, I'd hate to scare them off. Grabbing a hair-tie off my dresser I made a hasty ponytail. I grimaced in the mirror. I had long hair, down to a little below my shoulders, it was semi-curly and hard to manage, and what I hated the most was it was orange. My dad always said it was the prettiest shade of red he had ever seen, but I didn't see it. All I saw was ugly orange wild hair that did what it wanted. After my hair was tied, I grabbed my iPod, ran down the stairs and was off.

Outside, the day still held its hot muggy humidity. Sticking my ear-buds in I started my march towards the park. Music blasting in my ears - I felt good, I loved music, it made me feel ... free. It almost took me away to another existence.

Reaching the park, the sky was much darker, now purplish and dark blue. It looked lovely. The park was deserted; I took advantage of this and made a dash for the swings. With the beat of my music in my ears I sat down and pumped my legs trying to get as high as I could, the wind whipping in my face I smiled and leaned back looking at the first stars popping out.

With my girlish antics my iPod fell out of my pocket and unplugged.

"Shit!" I grumbled and let my feet drop to the ground to stop myself from swinging. I jumped off when the swing was a bit slower and went to where I thought my iPod had fell. I walked carefully in the grass trying to find my precious friend, but thanks to the evening darken sky this proved harder than I expected.

While looking I got that odd sensation, where it felt like someone had set an ice cube on my lower back, chills ran up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. I looked up to to the search of my iPod, till I backed right into something. Turning around to see what hit me, it was once again not a something but a someone. I let out a gasp of fright, my hand going to my chest.

"Whoa ... hey it's okay ... sorry for scaring you." Two hands came to steady me, but I felt that jolt of electricity run through me again, and my new companion felt it too because he let out a harsh curse.

"Damon, right?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Yeah ... sorry I saw you walking bent down and I thought you were hurt..." He trailed off.

"Oh I am fine," I laugh, "I just lost my iPod ... don't ask how."

Damon gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Well, let me help you."

We both resumed the search, but within moments Damon spoke up.

"Look what I found." He waved my little box of happiness around.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I ran to him and went to grab it but he yanked it away with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no no no! I think I deserve a reward for finding this since you obviously like it so much."

"A reward? Really?" Was this guy for real?

"It's okay. I'll name it later! I want something good" His smile held a hint of evilness and cockiness. I couldn't help but laugh at how sure he was of himself. Although part of me felt a thrill that probably shouldn't be there when he asked for a reward that he would claim later.

"Now let's see what our new mysterious warrior princess has for music taste." He looked down and scrolled through my iPod. His eyebrow rose.

"Warrior princess?" I asked laughing, but he didn't reply.

"Not bad taste, Princess." He pressed on one of the songs and turned the volume up. The air was filled with the drums and strumming of guitar from Imagine Dragons, the singer's raspy voice started to sing.

I couldn't help myself from humming along and my foot started to tap to the beat.

We both listened in silence till the song ended. Damon grinned and handed me my Ipod back.

"Not bad."

"Thanks ... well I should get going."

The sky was dark now. The crescent moon hung in the air with thousands of stars. Crickets sung their evening song.

"Well let me walk you home at least."

"Sure."

We started down the sidewalk.

"So you just bought the house next to mine." Damon commented.

"My parents did. I am not usually around this much ... college and stuff." I waved my hand.

"Ah ... where did you move from?"

"New Hampshire, my dad got a transfer." Damon nodded for me to continue. "He's a commercial air pilot, Mystic Falls was more local for him."

I noticed Damon kept giving me side-glances. His eyes were very observant. It was a bit unnerving. But we soon reached my door. I unlocked the door and turned to Damon. Looking at him, it was hard to form words. He was so handsome. Breathtaking was actually more accurate. I had never met a man who was so ... intimidating, frightening even, he truly made want to be careful around him.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, nothing special, lived here and there. Came back to Mystic Falls not long ago to take care of my brother Stefan."

"Really? No parents?"

I noticed Damon stiffen at this question and seemed to lose some of his playfulness.

"No parents, they died ... years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

I felt sad for him and his loss. He obviously still had issues about it. Instinctively I reached out and put my hand on his arm as a show of comfort, but once again I felt that awful shocking sense.

"Ouch!" I pulled my arm back, a bit surprised that it happened again.

"Must be my electrifying personality." Damon grinned, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe..." I shifted and looked at the ground, "Well am sure you have better things to do, thank you for walking me home, Damon."

"It was no problem, I couldn't leave a damsel in distress now could I?"

I gave him a shy smile.

"I hope to see you again soon Scarlett." He said softly.

I nodded and went inside, giving him a last glance before closing the door.

Damon watched her go in and felt a small smile tug at his lips. Her innocence was quite adorable. Usually he found innocent girls annoying. They giggled and blushed around him. It was quite annoying. Scarlett was different.

He turned and headed for home, but he was now on a mission. Reaching his house Damon headed for his car, hopping in his old blue Camaro he took off. He had to go see an old friend.

He had followed Scarlett to the park. He had watched her swing and laugh as she went higher up into the air. With no one around she seemed ... free.

Scarlett was ... well there was something off about her. She had this vibe and aura to her that said powerful but she seemed completely oblivious to it. In the past Damon had met people like her, all witches from powerful houses, but she didn't seem like a witch, usually witches could spot someone like him a mile away.

And the shocking ... what the hell was up with that. He could buy static electricity once, maybe twice but this ... every time either one of them touched he felt a jolt, and she felt it too. Damon never believed in chances and coincidences. She even smelled different for god sake.

He hadn't been lying though, when he had called her a warrior princess. When he saw her at the grill last night it was the first image that popped into his head. He could picture her atop a horse in medieval times, wearing some sexy armor, and riding into battle, her untamed long red hair blowing in the wind behind her. Damon shivered at the image he conjured in his head again. She certainly was pretty. She was about 5'8" and built strong. She wasn't skinny, she looked like she enjoyed life and food, although he wouldn't say she was fat either, no she was ... perfect. Her skin was like ivory and her eyes ... they were a dark green and sparkled when she laughed.

Damon shook his head at his silly thoughts. He wasn't a damn schoolboy; he was a 165-year-old vampire! No, Damon now was on a mission. He had a funny feeling that Scarlett was someone he had long awaited for, and if that was true, that she was the one he had heard about, he would need to snatch her up fast before another vampire figured out what she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story has become a huge success and I am so proud of it and what it has become. I could not have done it without readers like you. Please add to your favorites and follow :)
> 
> I have a youtube channel as well as a Facebook page filled with artwork and videos.


End file.
